


Read Between the Sheets

by g00denough



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babs you did this to me, Catra is still a brat, Catra owns a bookstore, Crossover, Eventual Smut, F/F, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash but it is one of a kind trash, Useless Lesbians, kuvira is an english professor, southern accent kuvira is a GEM, tags will update eventually maybe, turtleneck kuvira is a gem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g00denough/pseuds/g00denough
Summary: Kuvira enjoys her job as an English professor at Yale. Catra has a lovely little book and art supplies store in New Haven. Adora is the bruh girl best friend we all want but don't deserve.Babs, you were just as much a part of this as me and this is my official recognition that Babs created this fanfic and I just wrote it.Enjoy loves-
Relationships: Catra & Kuvira, Catra (She-Ra)/Kuvira (Avatar), Catra/Kuvira
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Profesor Beifong

Kuvira Beifong scanned the room, her glasses slightly fogged with the heavy breath she just released as her eyes jumped from person to person in the large lecture hall. She slowly gripped the end of the lens and pulled them off her slender face to wipe clean with the back of her sleeve. A hand shot up from the left side of the room as Kuvira raised the glasses back to her face, “Yes,” she asked while acknowledging the student’s hand. 

“How much of this is going to be on the final exam?” the boy asked quickly.

Kuvira turned to face the room properly now, “Today’s lecture will be important for your next essay but everything that is going to be on the final will be laid out in the study guide,” she took a pause to look across the room. There was a mixture of things happening ranging from students taking notes, some just listening, a few who looked like they haven’t heard a word since she started class, and finally the gentle scuttle of students preparing to leave as the second hour was closing. “With that, I think we can finish for the day,” She clapped her hands closed and watched as students started to file out of the room; a few stayed with simple questions that she quickly answered.

Kuvira was finally walking out of the building with her satchel hanging on her side when she heard soft footsteps chasing her. She turned on her heel to face the girl- who she recognized from the lecture hall she just left, “Profesor Beifong,” she called, “can I talk to you real quick?”

Kuvira relaxed her shoulder and settled into a stance for conversation, “What do you need?” Kuvira’s tone could have been nicer but it had been a long day and she just wanted to drive a little too fast and scream music at the top of her lungs to let out some of the stress. She looked at the girl again, who was now fumbling in her bag, “How can I help you?” she said with a softer tone. 

The girl finally grabbed the book she wanted, “I found this book earlier in the semester,” she said, handing a small paper back into her hands, “I wasn’t sure if it was relevant to class but after today’s lecture I thought you might enjoy it,” she finishes. 

The book was small, she flipped the pages quickly and found it contained poems on most of the pages, a few short stories and collections. “This looks,” she kept eyeing the pages as she found more and more attractive words and phrases jumping at her, “interesting.” She started to hand the book back, “Where did you get it?” she asks the student. 

The girl stuffs the book back in her book bag and looks back up to her professor, “This small bookstore off campus. The one next to the coffee shop,” she concludes.

“Miss Garcia,” Kuvira grins, “do you know how many coffee shops are in New Haven? You’re going to have to be more specific.” 

The girl’s face blushes but she suddenly pops her head back up, “I have the receipt!” she starts to dig in her bag again, after a minute of politely waiting she produces a receipt with the name _Cat’s Corner_ _Books and Art Supplies_. “You can keep it, I don’t need it anymore.”

Kuvira tucks the receipt into the front pocket of her pants, “I’ll get myself a copy, thank you.” She turns to leave and makes it to her car without any more interruptions. A Quick google search shows that the bookstore is on her way home, it’s actually only a few blocks from her apartment. 

… 

_Ding_ _ding_ a small bell rings as she pushes the slim wooden door open. The store is quant, it feels a bit more like a library than a store. There’s tables set around for people to work and couches placed against a few walls between bookshelves. The ceiling is low set, the white paint is glossy with only a few marks of wear from the years. The fluorescent lights overhead are a harsh white light of commercial light bulbs. Soft indie music plays in the background from speakers placed in the corners. 

Kuvira enters the store and the door swings shut behind her, dulling the noises from the street. From behind the small counter she hears a woman’s voice announce, “Welcome, feel free to look around. Ask if you need help finding anything.” Kuvira gives a brief ‘thanks’ back and makes her way towards the poetry section. 

At first she searches for the book by color, remembering the pastels that covered the book her student had shown her. When she couldn’t find one that matched her memory she threw her hand into her front pocket to dig out the receipt. She scanned it until she found the title and author. “Broumas, Broumas,” Kuvira muttered to herself as she skimmed through the books. 

“Do you need help finding something specific or do you just enjoy browsing the sapphic poetry section?” the same voice from the behind the counter, but now much closer, catches her by surprise. 

Kuvira hides her startled jump and turns to see the woman who the voice belongs to, and  _ holy shit _ \- 

She’s gorgeous.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail of fluffy dark waves that accented her tanned skin well. She was slender, you could tell by the way she carried herself. But her clothes were baggier, falling off her curves and hiding her shape- leaving Kuvira’s imagination to create a picture. Her parachute pants had a simple design and her too-big white collared shirt was tucked into them neatly. She had the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up right before her elbows, the muscles clearly toned on her forearms. Her jaw was tight and she had high cheekbones that were littered with freckles. She wore a delicate looking gold watch on one wrist, as well as a golden ring on her right thumb. Her hands looked nimble, capable of creating beautiful things. 

Kuvira quickly stands to her full height, expanding above the woman easily by a few inches. “Um,” she coughs and she flatens her shirt, “I’m looking for ‘Beginning with O’ by Olga Broumas,” Kuvira reads off the receipt. 

The woman’s cheeks start to glow a slight pink under her tanned skin, “Oh,” she stammers a bit, “That book would be in the  _ adult section _ ,” she says it with just a bit of a teasing tone at the end. “I’ll show you,” she says and walks away without another word. Kuvira shoves the receipt back in her pocket and jogs a few steps to catch her. They go towards the back of the store, it’s a bit more secluded than the rest of the shelves, and there’s a big sign that reads ‘ADULTS ONLY 18+’ in bold red letters. The woman reaches up, stretching on her toes in an attempt to grab a book that is just out of her reach. Kuvira recognizes the book she wants, and without thinking, she steps right behind the woman and reaches over her to take the book in her hand. 

Once Kuvira has grabbed the book she realizes what she did- the heavy breath she sucks in pushes her breast further into the woman she has now- more or less- pinned to the wall with her body. Kuvira can feel the bend of her ass against her hips and her shoulders pushing back into her as the woman tries to stand up. Kuvira jumps back, “sorry,” she says quickly and averts her eyes from the woman in front of her, “thank you. This is all I need,” she finishes as she stands out of the way so the woman can get to the checkout counter. 

They walk back in silence. Kuvira finds her wallet in her bag as the lady scans the book and clicks some buttons on the computer, “Total’s gonna be $17.83,” she looks up with a smile. 

Kuvira hands her a twenty dollar bill, “keep the change,” she says, “uh- you know, for helping me.” 

“No problem, uh-” the woman pauses, “what’s your name?” she asks as she puts the book in a small bag with a receipt.

“Kuvira,” she says, offering her a hand shake, “Kuvira Beifong, I’m a professor at the school,” she explains without reason. 

“You’re a professor? At Yale I'm assuming?” she questions back without looking up. 

Kuvira didn’t normally brag about her title as an ivy league professor, but it was an impressive job- and what was the harm with using it to her advantage? It’s not like she was lying or anything. “Yes, I teach a few literature courses. That’s why I’m getting the book,” she finishes. 

The woman eyes her up and down shamelessly, like she was taking Kuvira’s looks in for the first time, “I’m surprised,” she locks eyes with her and Kuvira notices the spectacular gold and blue eyes for the first time. The woman starts to speak again, “I would have thought maybe your girlfriend would have suggested this book to you,” she eyes her mischievously. 

Kuvira grabs the bag that’s being handed to her, “Oh, no,” she laughs, “no girlfriend. I don’t have the time.” 

The woman giggles with her, “I understand,” she agrees and finally releases the bag they both have been holding a bit too long. “I’m Catra by the way. This is my shop, maybe I’ll see you around more often?” she asks as she moves onto some other task behind the counter. 

Kuvira looks back, gawking at the woman - Catra- for just a moment. “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you around,” she answers before adding her name, “Catra.” They look at eachother again, their eyes boring into one another in a silent battle; Catra looks down first and says a simple goodbye as Kuvira makes her way out the door. The bell dings again as it closes behind her.


	2. Adora is Here

Why can’t she just get it right? Everytime she thinks she has it, something becomes off. The nose isn’t right or the eyes are too close or the mouth is too small or- just something. Catra has been trying to draw Kuvira for nearly three days now. She can remember her chiseled face perfectly, the way her jaw flexed and her eyes darted around with a shimmer of caution. Catra thought the boxed glasses she wore made her seem more refined, more scholarly. Catra recalls the way the collar of her turtleneck gripped her throat and how her thighs bulged against the fabric of her pants. If someone asked Catra to describe Professor Beifong with one word it would be  _ delectable _ . 

There’s a small stack of sketches piling up under the counter. Every single one of them is Kuvira’s face, it's just not perfect yet- and Catra won’t settle for anything but perfection, at least for this sketch. She shoves her latest attempt onto the top of her ever growing pile with a frustrated grunt. 

She looks up at the empty store, it’s still early and customers don’t normally come in until later in the day. Catra pulls herself off the chair and moves out from behind the counter. She might as well get inventory out of the way before she has to watch the store more carefully. 

About 15 minutes into counting the various stacks of packaged books she hears the familiar ding form the front door. Catra scrambles up and launches herself out of the back room- she doesn’t want people to think she leaves the store unattended. “Good morning!” She yells to whoever just came in, “welcome, can I help you-” Catra comes to a complete halt. “Kuvira!” she says with a shrill, her voice shrieking a little. She coughs to clear her throat, “hi, Kuvira, it’s nice to see you again so soon,” she is able to recover. 

“Likewise,” Kuvira says, strutting further into the store and closer to Catra. Kuvira scans the store before meeting Catra’s mismatched eyes again, “I was on my way to campus and realized I needed a new notepad,” she explains. 

Catra inhales her laugh as she glares back at the professor, “just a notepad?” she starts walking towards one of the displays with office supplies, “I would think you could get one of those on campus,” she flirts. 

Kuvira catches the tone in Catra’s voice and matches it, “the service here is better.” She watches Catra fiercely, her eyes locked on her body as Catra turns to grab the notepad from the display, “Plus the coffee next store is much better than the places on campus.” 

Catra hands the notepad to Kuvira to inspect, “They do have great coffee, and really nice people. They’ve lent me all sorts of ingredients when I do my late night baking,” she smiles at the memories. 

Kuvira’s eyebrow goes up with a question, “late night baking?” 

Catra looks up to meet her gaze, “yeah, most of the stores on this street have apartments upstairs. A lot of us just rent the entire building since it's cheaper, plus this way I’m literally always here.” 

“Oh, you live upstairs?” Kuvira confirms, and Catra nods her head. “My place is only a few blocks down, I’m surprised I’ve never seen you out and around.”

Catra crosses her arms with a crooked grin, “I guess we just run in different circles.” They both stare at each other in silence until Catra finally makes a noise to ask, “Is that the right notepad?” 

Kuvira looks down at her hand that is still slightly gripping the yellow legal pad. She clears her throat with a rough cough, “Yeah, this is perfect,” Kuvira hands it to Catra and they both move back to the counter in unison. 

Catra rings her up quickly as she talks, “So how is the end of the semester going? I’ve had dead looking 20-somethings trudging around for a few days now. How much longer is the semester?” Catra asks. 

Kuvira racks her brain real quick, it's still early and she hasn't had her caffeine fix yet. She’s able to find the answer and says, “Just one more week of classes then finals. So it’s dead week right now- but literature classes aren’t as exam heavy so it's not as much of a huge deal for us,” she realizes she just called her entire department exam slackers before adding, “we tend to focus more on essays and analysis. You can’t exactly test people when the answer is based on their opinions.” 

“Well,” Catra sighs, “I’m sure I’ll be seeing some rough looking kids for the next two weeks then,” she hands Kuvira the pad and a receipt. “Maybe you’ll need another notepad too?” Catra asks hopefully.

Kuvira smirks back at her before placing the new notepad in her satchel, “Maybe,” she says, “it is the holidays, and it looks like there could be some cool stuff in here I could get as presents.” She looks back at Catra, roaming her eyes up and down the smaller woman. 

Catra rakes her eyes just as aggressively down Kuvira’s body, “We have a lot of cool stuff, I could help you find the perfect gift,” she responds with a twinkle in her eye. 

“I’m sure you could,” Kuvira answers. There’s a long- tension filled- silence before Kuvira’s phone pings a warning that she needs to leave for her class. “I need to go,” she explains, “I’ll see you later?” she asks. 

Catra looks just a little taken back by her question, “I’ll see you if you come back in I guess.” 

Kuvira chuckles as she turns to the door, “Then I'll definitely see you later,” she says. Then she’s gone, out the door with the signature  _ ding  _ of the bell. 

… 

When Catra didn’t see Kuvira for the rest of the week she was disappointed. She was hoping that  _ fine _ woman would treat her to another visit but she guessed wrong. But it is what it is, Catra wasn’t someone to mope around because of some girl. Besides, her best friend was taking her to a holiday party tonight so she needed to get dressed in her best ugly sweater. 

Adora came barging through the storefront like the clumsy goof she always is, “Catra, I’m here to get you drunk and take you partying!” she belted into the barren shop. Catra stepped off the last stair and into the main store that Adora was currently rutting around in. “Hurry up Catra, we need to take shots before we leave!”

Catra scoffed, “Shots of what?” Adora curled her mouth into a wicked smile as she slowly revealed the bottle of Patron, “Jesus,” Catra sighs, “what are your plans for the night, exactly?” 

Adora started to pour two shots into the glasses she already dug out from behind the counter, “i’m leaving that to fate and Patron my dearest friend,” she handed Catra one of the shots, “to tonight, hopefully one of us gets laid,” they clinked their glasses together and threw the shot back. Adora immediately started to pour another round for them both- the tequila burns their throats in the best way. 

The party is just as loud as Catra expected and the Patron is not doing anything to make coordination easier. She sticks to Adora’s side in the beginning, after all Adora has invited her, these were her friends. They walk around and socialize with the other guest. There is a mix of people here from all sorts of walks of life- Catra is still trying to figure out what connects all these people when she spots a group of three women entering the room they were in. 

One of them was tall and pale, her raven dark hair framed her face and tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Her ugly sweater could have been designer on her. Next to her, with an arm around her waist was a shorter woman. She was much leaner, and you could tell she was buff by the way she moved, she carried herself just like Adora did. Finally, standing to the side of them, her eyes already burning a hole into Catra, was Kuvira. 

“Korra!” Adora yelled across the room as she gripped Catra’s arm to drag her along. “Hey Korra, you finally made it!” Adora bantered, “this must be Asami?” she looked up at the taller woman that Korra was clinging to. 

Korra shrieked a little and released Asami to bear hug Adora, “Hey dude! So glad to see you here, sorry we’re late. Our friend Kuvira decided to tag along too,” Korra turned to make introductions, “Kuvira this is Adora, we go to the same gym.” Korra looks at Catra with a quizzical look, “and this is-?”

“Catra,” Kuvira says bluntly, “it’s good to see you. I didn’t realize you would be here,” she grins at her as she takes a sip of her own drink. 

Adora looks back and forth between her best friend and this Kuvira woman, “You guys know each other?” she asks. 

Catra finally gets her brain to work past the alcohol and says, “Yeah, she’s come into the shop a few times.” 

“Don’t forget, I need to do my Christmas shopping,” Kuvira reminded Catra. They both laugh at their little inside joke together as the other three women in the group stare at them. 

Asami jumps in to diffuse the silence, “Well, we need to say hi to everyone dear,” she says to Korra, “Kuvira,” she gestures at her, “do you want to join us?” 

Kuvira glances at Catra one more time, waiting for a reason to stay but finding none, “yeah, I’ll come with y’all.” Kuvira gives Catra one more up-and-down, “i’ll see you around tonight, maybe we can do shots later?” 

Catra feels her face flush at the insinuation, “Is that a challenge? Because I can go shot for shot,” she replies. 

Kuvira laughs and looks at her own drink before responding, “It wasn’t a challenge,” Catra looks slightly embarrassed but Kuvira continues, “but now it is. I’ll see you at the bar in 30.” It wasn’t a question. Kuvira turned to follow Korra and Asami out of the room. 

Adora slipped in front of Catra, blocking Kuvira from her vision, “What was that?” 

“What was what?” she asks innocently.

“You know what!” Adora exclaims, “It looked like you guys were fucking in your heads!”

Catra scoffs, “What? No! We were not-” Catra tries to come up with something but she just can’t. “Okay, maybe.”

Adora looks like she might explode with excitement, “Oh my god, Oh my god, it’s happening. You’re gonna get laid. I’m gonna get laid! This is going to be a great night!” she celebrates. 

Catra looks around to see if anyone overheard Adora’s proclamation, “Adora!” Catra shushes her, “don’t be so loud. And I’m not getting laid, we barely know each other.” 

Adroa shoots her signature idiotic grin, “Doesn’t mean you cant fuck.” 

Catra rolls her eyes, “who are you getting with anyways?” 

“Korra and Asami,” Adora beams. 

Catra chokes on her drink at the answer, “Both of them? Aren’t they dating?” 

Adora smiles again, “Yeah, that’s kinda the point. Korra asked me if I was interested and I said yes because- well- look at them!” She gestures to where Korra and Asmai (and Kuvira) were now in the room, “they look like greek goddesses.”

“You look like a greek goddess you doof,” Catra retorts. 

“I know!” Adora nearly shouts but then brings her voice back down, “which means you know the sex is gonna be great,” she says as she finishes off her drink. She looks back at her still nervous looking best friend, “Don't worry Catra, you’re a catch. And if she isn’t in it for your personality she’s definitely in it for your body. Might as well use her too,” Adora theorizes. 

“I’m gonna make a damn fool of myself aren’t I?” Catra asks her best friend. Adora doesn’t answer but just walks away saying something about getting herself another drink and water for Catra. You know, since she is about to go shot for shot with Kuvira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Adora. Adora is me.   
> I hope yall enjoyed chapter 2! I had a lot of fun writing this part, especially Adora if I hav't made that painfully obvious yet.   
> Next chapter will be posted after my finals are done so see yall back next week or in hell, whichever I make it to first.   
> xoxo- an idiot <3 (its me, i'm the idiot)


	3. Mistletoe

Catra has no perception of what is going on at all. Like none, whatsoever. There’s five, no six, wait- maybe five- okay Catra isn't sure how many shot glasses are in front of her.  _ Too many _ is the correct answer though. The party has all but wind down, with the only people remaining still drinking what they can. Kuvira turns to Catra, “Want another or you gonna tap out?” 

Catra glares at the beautiful woman next to her, “You,” she says, “are trying to get me drunk,” Catra concludes. 

Kuvira laughs and orders two waters before responding, “We passed ‘trying to get you drunk’ two shots ago Catra. You are drunk,” Kuvira tells her. The bartender places two glasses of water in front of Kuvira, she takes both and hands one to Catra. Their hands brush during the handoff and the electricity that takes Catra’s body is nearly sobering- nearly. The moment passed and Kuvira got off her stool to stand, “Come on, let's go outside and get some air.” 

Catra grips her glass tighter and takes a sip before testing her legs’ ability to carry her. Lucky for Catra- her legs still work. She and Kuvira start making their way towards the patio when Catra is suddenly pulled to the side. Her water starts to spill over the sides as she is flipped around to face the person who grabbed her. “Adora, what the-”

Adora grips Catra’s shoulders, her eyes are blown out but lazy with drunkenness at the same time. She’s nearly jumping in her excitement, “Can you get yourself home?” Adora asks. Catra looks back at Kuvira, who has stopped when Adora pulled Catra to the side. She tells Adora she can get herself home before Adora says, “I think I’m about to have the best sex of my life. If I’m dead tomorrow, know I died happy,” Adora finishes. She kisses Catra on the cheek before winking at Kuvira and running back towards Asami- who is currently coddling a drunk Korra. Adora turns back to Catra and yells from across the room, “I’ll text you tomorrow!” 

“Well that’s gonna be interesting,” Kuvira says as she and Catra watch Asami lead a drunk Adora and Korra into the Uber outside. Catra looks back at Kuvira, she becomes paralyzed while staring at her stoic features. “Let’s go outside,” she says and walks away without looking back at her, “I need a smoke too.”

The air is crisp as it normally is for a December night. Catra enjoys the chill that invades her senses, the snow is falling lightly and the flakes melt quickly when they touch her. The glass in her hand feels like it's starting to freeze to her hand so she shuffles it around and takes a sip. The water is refreshing on her throat, the burn of tequila is finally starting to fade away. Catra knows she is drunk, well aware that she is nowhere near sober but dammit it all if she can’t fake it like a champ. “Nice night,” is the only thing she is able to get out of her mouth at the moment. 

Kuvira, who was standing by the small wall that separates the patio from the street, turns to face Catra. “The weather? Are you sure that’s what you want to talk about?” Catra is dumbfounded. Sure, Kuvira doesn’t seem very drunk but there is no way she’s sober after all those shots. Kuvira can see the surprise on her face and laughs at it, “Surprised I’m so coherent?” 

Catra mumbles something to herself and then looks back up, “Tequila is stronger than whiskey,” is her only defense. She knows it's laughable and just takes another gulp of water. “Are you even drunk?” she finally asks. 

Kuvira also raises the glass to her lips and takes a long pull, draining half the glass with one gulp; Catra oogles at the way her throat bobs with the water. “I’m not sober if that’s what you’re asking,” Kuvira says. There’s just a hint of an accent that seems to be spurring from her that wasn’t there before. “But I’m not as drunk as you, sweetheart.”

“Where’s your accent from?” Catra asks. She realizes how she just shot a personal question at Kuvira and she tries to backtrack, “Sorry. I mean, if you want to tell me. I didn’t notice it until now.” 

Kuvira looks Catra up and down again. She finishes her water and sets the glass down. When she speaks this time there is a thicker accent, clearly southern, “I grew up in Georgia. You know, ranches and barns and the whole nine yards. Guess the accent still sneaks out of me when I’m flustered,” she finishes and starts to fish around for something in her pockets. Finally, she pads on something in her coat and smiles as she pulls out a cigarette. 

Catra starts to drink her water as Kuvira lights the cigarette with one of the gas torches on the patio. She puffs on it until it starts to smoke clean and finally takes a long draw before letting the smoke escape her lips. “So you’re a cowboy then?” Catra giggles at her small jab. 

Kuvira takes another drag before answering, “Yep, I’m real country stock. Born and raised,” she lets the smoke run out of her lips again. “Any other questions?” 

Catra glares at her. She does have more questions, but none she really wants to ask her right now. She glares at the cigarette hanging from her mouth precariously. She starts to shuffle her way closer towards Kuvira and she’s finally close enough to make her move. Catra reaches up to grab the cigarette and swipes it from Kuvira’s mouth. Her fingers brush against Kuvira's lips and -  _ oh lord _ \- her lips are so soft, just from that brief touch. Catra sees Kuvira freeze just a little more solid than she was standing, she almost looks scared- like she’s ready to fight or something else. 

Catra takes a triumphant draw of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out of her mouth sideways so it wouldn’t go straight into Kuvira’s face. Kuvira pulls in a deep breath and readjusts herself before looking back at Catra, who has started taking another draw, “If you wanted a cigarette, I would have let you bum one.”

Catra lets the smoke go again, “Yeah, that’s true. But this one’s been in your mouth,” she says with a shit eating grin and takes another drag. 

Kuvira would have choked if she had something to choke on. Luckily she is able to keep the panic to just her eyes in a quick recovery. Catra is done with her prodding, she isn’t much of a smoker anyway but this opportunity was too delicious to pass up. The cigarette was still dangling between her fingers, waiting to be taken. Kuvira shot her hand up and held onto Catra’s wrist, causing her fingers to curl around the cigarette and grip it tighter. Kuvira raises Catra’s hand towards her mouth and she takes the end of the cigarette between her teeth, caressing Catra’s fingers with her lips at the same time as she takes her own drag of the smoke. There is no combination of words that can describe what is happening in Catra’s mind, Kuvira is simply being  _ seductive _ . 

Kuvira lets the smoke fall out and returns Catra’s shit eating grin, “You can pick your jaw off the floor now,” she slowly releases Catra’s hand and lets her fingers linger on her skin, “darlin’.” 

Catra still hasn’t recovered, the alcohol mixed with her very clear -and fresh- arousal, has kept her firmly frozen in place. Kuvira takes the smoke from between her fingers and places it back in her mouth. “Come on girl,” she starts to pick up the two empty water glasses and makes her way across the patio, “Imma walk you home.” 

…

Catra fumbles with her keys as Kuvira stands behind her. Their walk from the party was short but still absolutely freezing in the late hour. Even under her extra coat and gloves, Catra can feel the nipping of hypothermia coming for her neck. She finally gets the right key and unlocks the front door, allowing them into the blissfully heated storeroom. “Oh thank god!” Catra exclaims as she starts to peel off her layers and throws them on a nearby couch. “I can’t believe it got so cold walking back.”

Kuvira, following behind her but still keeping her layers on, laughed, “Really? You’re still trying to talk about the weather?” 

Catra glares back, the walk back has sobered her up much more than that glass of water ever would. “What? It’s cold. I’m acknowledging it,” Catra states unapologetically. She starts to fold her jackets more nicely on the chair, standing behind it and laying the clothes over the back. Catra turns around, preparing to ask Kuvira a question but when she turns she’s trapped. Kuvira had snuck behind her, her hands resting on the back of the couch on either side of Catra’s hips. Catra swallows her breath and says, “Do you want something warm to drink?”

Kuvira was leaning forward on her arms, her face only inches from Catra’s before she started to slide her feet closer until the two women were standing chest to chest. Kuvira was a few inches taller, her eyes just barely clearing Catra’s head. Kuvira brought her lips closer to Catra’s ear and whispered, “I like the new decorations.”

Catra looked up to follow Kuvira’s eyes and saw the small bundle of mistletoe dangling from the ceiling above them. If Catra was being totally honest with herself,  _ this _ was exactly why she had put the mistletoe up. She bought a dozen of them the afternoon after Kuvira said she was going to do her Christmas shopping at her store and quickly put up all twelve bundles of mistletoe around the room. Sure, it was cute to see college couples and even some older couples steal a quick peck around her store in the past week. It brought the mood up to see people have holiday spirit. But here Catra was finally getting her intended use from this mistletoe. “I think we’re supposed to kiss,” Catra whispers. 

Kuvira leans in, the light from the street the only thing illuminating them both. Catra thinks Kuvira looks like a winter angel with this lighting, all sharp edges and dark contrast but also the sweetest smile and eyes that just sparkled. Kuvira opens her mouth, “I suppose that’s the rules.”

When their lips meet it actually feels like nothing. It’s numb. Both of their lips were chilled on the walk back and Catra can feel the warmth starting to grow from her lips. Kuvira presses in, her hands moving from the chair to her waist and squeezing her hips, gripping hard and pulling her closer. Catra wraps her arms around Kuvira’s neck, pulling herself up and sitting on the back of the couch now. She feels Kuvira’s hand slide down her waist and settles on the small of her back. Her mouth is bigger than Catra’s, it's overwhelming and the pressure is so touch-and-go it leaves Catra chasing after it. Kuvira presses in more and they switch sides as Kuvira starts to press her tongue into Catra’s mouth. Catra thinks this might be what people talk about when they say a ‘Christmas miracle’.

Both of their bodies are warmed by the contact as they push and pull with each other on the back of the sofa. Kuvira pulls back to look at Catra- she looks hungry, practically ravished. Catra starts to lean in again but Kuvira only pecks her lips and then pulls her body back while still keeping her hands on her hips. “I think I better be going now,” Kuvira says with her southern drawl. 

Catra reflexively pulls her back just a bit, trying to coax another kiss. Kuvira relents but allows another chaste kiss before she pulls back again. Every touch is still electric, still so new. “Don’t you want to come up?” Catra asks as she starts to nip at Kuvira’s neck. 

This time Kuvira really pulls away, taking Catra’s forearms in her hands and lifting them off her shoulders, “Sorry darlin’,” that stupidly charming accent still present, “I think it’s best if we stop this here.” Kuvira steps back and makes her way towards the door. 

Catra lets her feet fall back to the ground before calling out to Kuvira, “When will I see you again?” Her voice is maybe too hopeful but it’s shameless.

Kuvira turns from in front of the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow, say 9:30?” She tilts her head down to nod a farewell, “coffees on me.” She walks out the door and the bell still dings at her exit.  Catra stares at the closed door for a while before she has the mind to go lock it. She makes her way up the stairs and into her apartment before the thought occurs to her:  _ I wonder how Adora’s night went? _ She’ll have to text her in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm an inconsistent bitch with no desire to ever finish a project- Here some juice for yall
> 
> technically like half of the next chapter is written- so if this gets some attention ill try to finish it and post it :)


	4. Don't Be Late

It sounded like someone was in her kitchen. Which didn’t make sense. She lives alone, and she was painfully aware she was the only person in her bed. Catra’s head was pounding- oh yeah, the shots. Oh yeah, _Kuvira_. “Oh shit,” Catra bolted up, which was a terrible idea because she felt the nausea suddenly. Catra gripes the sheets and takes a deep breath, forcing her body to calm down. 

She can still hear someone moving around her kitchen so she grabs the wooden baseball bat she keeps under her bed and makes her way out of her bedroom. She leaps around the wall that reveals the entirety of her small kitchen to her. Adora jumps around in the air and screams while Catra yells out. “Jesus Adora, what the fuck,” she groans. Catra lets the bat fall from the raised swing she was about to unload on Adora’s skull. “It’s like,” Catra looks at the digital clock on the stove, “god- it’s 6:00 in the morning Adora why are you awake?” Adora is about to answer but Catra cuts her off, “Actually, why are you in my apartment? And for the love of everything tell me you locked the front door behind you,” Catra finishes with an astounding facepalm. 

Adora looks at the bat and then back at Catra, “I’m not stupid, of course I locked the door,” she answers and goes back to putting Catra’s bread in Catra’s toaster. “And your place was way closer than mine, plus I don’t have a lot of money on me and I’m starving,” Adora clarifies. 

Catra walks down the hallway to flip on the lights as she says, “I knew I shouldn’t have given you that key- Holy Shit Adora!” Catra yells. 

Adora shrieks at Catra’s screams, “What?” She yells looking for what was wrong. 

“Adora,” Catra says while slowly approaching her, “you’re _covered_ in hickies.” And when Catra said covered she truly meant it. Adora’s neck was splotched in varying shades of round bruises. The tank she wore did no job hiding the damn near cheetah print that Adora’s chest and shoulders were trying to mimic. “Did you get fucked by an octopus or something?” Catra finally gives in to a fit of laughter, dropping the bat to the floor. 

“I know right!” Adora beams, “I’m gonna be wearing turtlenecks for a week, at least! It was so worth it,” she gloats. Catra is still trying to control her laughter, new fits sparking each time she looks at Adora’s- well everything- right now. She looks like a proud mess. Catra finally makes her way to the kitchen table, pulling up one of the chairs and sitting. Adora looks at her, about to say something, when her toast pops up, “Toast!” She grabs the bread and looks back at Catra, “Want me to make you some?” 

Catra looks at Adora and then the clock, it reads 6:08am now. “Nah, I’m going back to sleep. Come join me when you’re done, no crumbs in my bed,” she grabs the bat and drags it back to her room before burying herself under the blankets again. She sets an alarm for 8:00am before passing out; she doesn’t want to sleep through her coffee date with Kuvira. 

… 

Adora’s hand slapped Catra in the face as the alarm sounded from somewhere under her pillow. “Off,” Adora moaned from the other side of the bed. She had crawled in just like Catra expected, their limbs a tangled mess per usual when they napped together. It’s a habit from the years growing up together in the same foster home, now it was just natural. 

“I’m trying,” Catra groaned, blindly reaching for her phone to silence it. She finally has it in her grip and she squeezes it until she gets the button. “There,” she sighs and relaxes back into her pillow. The next alarm will tell her she actually has to get up. 

Shocking, the second alarm didn’t go off. When Adora slaps Catra awake for the second time she notices it’s notably brighter outside. “Fuck!” Catra yells and finds her phone next to her, “Shit, it’s 9?” Catra groans. 

She starts to throw her comforter off herself when Adora rolls around, “you got somewhere to be?” She asks. 

Catra laughs, “yeah, actually,” she says as she runs to the shower, “I have a coffee date with Kuvira in like 20 minutes.” 

“Oh shit,” Adora confirms, “you better hurry.” Catra rolls her eyes as she watches Adora fall back in the bed. She hops in the shower even though the water is still too cold. 

... 

Kuvira should be here any minute, “you look,” Adora circled Catra for the third time, “cool,” she struggled to finish. Catra knew for a fact that she did not- in any way, shape, or form- look cool. 

Catra had grabbed a cute pair of beige overalls, but it went downhill from there. The crew neck sweater she wanted to wear under the overalls was bigger than she remembered, making her look more grungy-pop high schooler than a quirky adult. Her socks were slightly different shades of red that peaked above the cuffs of her _genuine_ Doc Martens. When she looked at herself in the mirror, her sweater reminded her of the ‘striped sweater’ song from Spongebob. Not to mention her hair was still a little Damp.

Adora and Catra walked downstairs together. Adora now had on a quarter zip and sweatpants, but anyone who even glanced at her would still see the hickies. “Just watch the store until Scorpia comes in at 10, okay? I doubt anyone’s gonna come in before then anyway,” Catra tells Adora. She’s actually thankful Adora was here now, she forgot Scorpia wasn’t in until 10. 

Adora scoffs at her and lounges back in the chair behind the counter, “I know how to watch the shop, plus I’ve been meaning to catch up with Scorpia, it’s been a while since we’ve talked,” she reassures Catra as she starts to meander behind the counter. 

“Okay, fine. But I’m just next door if you need me,” Catra says. Adora was still rifling behind the counter, “what are you- hey! Stop going through my shit.”

It was too late, Adora already found her holy grail. “Wow Catra,” she examined the stack of papers in her hands and even more still in the drawer, “you got it bad.” Adora picked out a particularly detailed drawing of Kuvira near the top, “oh, this one’s hot.” 

“Shut up!” Catra was already behind Adora at the desk, “put those back you asshole.” She was able to gather most of them but Adora was still gripping that one drawing. 

“Let me keep this one,” she pleaded.

“Absolutely not,” Catra said blankly. She held her hand out in a request. “Give it.”

Adora hands them back to Catra and she takes the drawings up in her room to lock them in her safe. It’s the -literal- only place that is safe from Adora. 

Catra goes back downstairs to see Kuvira already standing at the counter. She quickly tries to make herself look better somehow even though there really isn’t much going back at this point as both the women at the desk were looking at her now. “Good morning,” she says to Kuvira while simultaneously staring daggers at Adora. 

Catra makes her way towards the desk as she takes Kuvira in for the first time this morning. Her hair is tied back in a loose braid, more casual than her regular look with a few loose hairs framing her face. The black turtleneck clung to her body tightly, once again Catra was stuck admiring her strong neck flexing against the fabric. Her shirt was tucked into a pair of equally black boot cut jeans with a dark green leather belt sitting on her hips. The forest green flannel she wore over her turtleneck was fashionably oversized with the cuffs rolled up so you could still see the small silver pinky ring with the Beifong family crest pressed on the top. Finally, Catra spotted the chain resting on the curve of her clavicle, the silver rope sparkled as it moved up and down with her breathing. Kuvira’s black-rimmed glasses still caught the light as she turned towards Catra. 

“Mornin,” Kuvira grins. ‘How does she look so good with just a single word?’ Catra thinks. But she blows past the thought and takes Kuvira’s wrist to lead them both out the door without saying bye to Adora. Kuvira slows them down after Catra’s shop door closes, “looks like Adora had a good night,” she laughs. 

“Oh god,” Catra sighs, “did she try to tell you about it?” Catra shakes her head, her hangover was still there too, “Ugh, I’m so sorry.”

Kuvira laughs as she opens the cafe door for Catra, “Don’t worry, Adora’s version was much tamer than Korra’s.” 

Catra blushed a bit at the realization of what Kuvira knows, “oh- so you’re like,” she does some sort of hand gesture, you know- like the gays do, “that close with Korra and Asami?” 

Kuvira chuckles again and Catra gets to admire her cut features while Kuvira scans the menu, “We lived together in college, have been real close ever since,” she explains. 

They both order their coffees and muffins, Kuvira pays like she said she would but Catra puts a few dollar bills in the tip jar for the both of them. They take a seat in the corner where they can still see the entirety of the café and the streets outside. 

Catra and Kuvira both take a sip of their drinks as a server brings out two small trays with a muffin on each, poppy seed for Kuvira and blueberry for Catra. There’s a tension in the air that wasn’t there earlier, the realization that this was a date has created a field of butterflies in Catra’s stomach and she can’t muster up to courage to say something yet. “So how was your morning?” Kuvira asks, finally breaking the silence. 

Catra is grateful for the easy talking point, “Oh god,” she sighs, “Adora woke me up and I almost assaulted her with a baseball bat. So it went great,” Catra laughs as she starts to pick at her muffin a little. She looks across the table to see Kuvira attentively listening, her focus on Catra. Catra huffs, “What about you? Your morning was alright?”\

“Better than yours it sounds like,” Kuvira laughs, “What do you mean ‘assault Adora with a baseball bat’?” she says while trying to retain her laughter. 

Catra tosses a piece of her muffin in her mouth and answers, “I heard noises coming from my kitchen so I took my bat to go check it out. A girls gotta protect herself ya’know.” Kuvira seemed amused by her answer as she took another sip of her coffee. Catra continues, “Fair warning, by the way, Adora will probably still be there when we go back to the store.”

Kuvira gets a shit-eating grin before saying, “What makes you think I’m going back to the store with you after this?” Catra visibly chokes on her muffin at the response, gagging on words that aren’t there. Kuvira runs her foot down Catra’s shin carefully while looking back at her, “It was just a joke,” she laughs at Catra, “of course I’ll go into the store, we’re literally next door why wouldn't I? Plus,” Kuvira sips her drink again, “I still need to do my Christmas shopping and you're supposed to show me all the cool stuff you have.” 

Catra settles quickly, the contact under the table is comforting but also teasing. She runs her other foot across Kuvira’s shin just like she did to her; their legs settling together under the table. “Do you have anything in mind?” Catra asks, “My shop is limited to basically books and art supplies but I’m sure I can help you find what you’re looking for.”

“I’ll know it when I see it,” Kuvira states as she leans forward and lightly traces a finger over Catra’s forearm, “I always get what I want.” 

… 

When they walk back into the store together Catra immediately spots Scorpia restocking year planners in the student section, “Hey Scorp,” she calls out. 

The burly woman turns from her task and waves at the two of them, “Hey Catra! Slow morning, I'm just restocking some stuff,” she acknowledges Kuvira before saying, “are you and your friend gonna go upstairs? Because Adora’s still up there in case you were wondering.”

Catra looks back to Kuvira with a slight blush, “Uh, no. We’re not going up. Just gonna look around the store for a bit.” 

Scorpia eyes them quickly, preferring not to bring up questions she has no business asking, “Okay, well I’m off at 5. Do you want me to lock up when I go?”

Catra looks around the shop, there’s one customer rutting around the Young Adult section but other than that there was no one around on this Sunday morning. She considers the idea of keeping the shop open later this evening but honestly- Catra is tired and she would rather just relax for the day. “Uh, yeah. Lock up when you leave if you don't mind, thanks,” she tells her. 

“No problem, boss!” Scorpia beams as she goes back to restocking planners. 

Catra turns to face Kuvira again, “So, what do you want to look at first?” She looks around the store, trying to decide what would make a good present out of all the stuff she has in stock. “There’s books on basically everything, poetry has been really popular lately too,” she says as she starts towards the books. 

Kuvira grabs her shoulder before she gets too far, “Actually, I’d rather look at the art supplies. I know I said I needed to get presents but I’m actually low on paints myself.”

Catra looks her up and down in shock, “You paint?” Kuvira nods back in confirmation, “I thought you were an English nerd?” she teases Kuvira as she turns to walk towards the art section. 

“Being an English nerd and an artist are not mutually exclusive,” Kuvira shoots back, “plus it’s relaxing, as I’m sure you’re aware.” 

Catra is starting to thumb through the selection of paint pallets when she looks back, “What do you mean ‘I’m aware’?” she says curiously. 

Kuvira is getting drawn to a pallet of darker colors that she could see becoming a quaint river scenery with some effort, “You draw, don’t you?” Kuvira looks for clarification from Catra. 

“Yeah,” Catra says cautiously, she doesn’t remember mentioning that she drew to Kuvira, “I like to sketch from time to time, but it’s just a hobby.”

Kuvira puts the pallet back in the stack before saying, “Your art is pretty good for ‘just a hobby’.”

Catra goes stone cold, “What do you mean?” she asks. 

Kuvira has another shit-eating grin, “Adora showed me a sketch you did this morning,” Catra can feel her soul drop 18 floors into the pit of hell. Kuvira continues even though Catra looks petrified, “I thought it was in great likeness, that drawing.”

“I’m gonna kill her,” Catra mumbles under her breath. She refuses to look at Kuvira until she can feel her face drop at least another 10 degrees. “Why don’t we check out the brushes?” she says as she tries to walk away while avoiding Kuvira’s eyes. 

“Actually,” Kuvira says, stopping Catra in her tracks, “let’s check out the Adult Section. There’s something back there I wanna see.”

Catra doesn't say anything as she starts to make her way towards the back corner. When they get there she has finally mustered up the courage to speak again, “Uh, what is it that you were looking for?” she says in a tone dangerously close to her ‘customer service voice’ in her distressed state. 

“This,” Kuvira says, eye contact steady as she backs Catra against the wall. Kuvira’s hand points straight up, directing Catra’s eyes to yet another bundle of mistletoe hung directly above them. “I think we’re supposed to kiss,” Kuvira says, mimicking Catra from the night before. 

Catra opens her mouth to respond but Kuvira’s lips take hers before she has the chance. This kiss is very different from last night. Before Kuvira had been gentle but now she was far more aggressive. Almost possessive in the way her hands started to run along Catra’s hips, up her waist and back down to cup her ass as she started to hoist her up. Catra runs her mouth against Kuvira’s asking for permission to enter as she feels Kuvira’s tongue start to wrestle her own. The pressure keeps driving Catra back until her back is pressed against the wall and she readjusts up to allow Kuvira to pin her there with her legs wrapped around her waist. Catra chocks on a moan building in her throat, only releasing the slightest groan from her lips. 

Kuvira tucks her left arm under Catra to support her as she brings her right hand to Catra’s neck and squeezes softly, “Shhh, you don't want to get caught in your own store, do you?” She says as she moves her hand to reveal a spot on Catra’s neck for her to suck on. The movement coaxes another groan from Catra and all Kuvira wants to do is make her make that noise again. 

Catra is able to pull herself away enough to look at Kuvira. They stare each other down, another battle to see who will crack first. Catra is going to have to get used to losing to Kuvira because she speaks first, “If I invite you upstairs again are you still gonna act like a southern gentleman?” 

“Darlin’,” Kuvira says while ghosting kisses up Catra’s neck and towards her mouth again, “If we go upstairs I won't be no gentleman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was an inconsistent bitch and I was right. Here is some more juice for you thirsty bois, gals, and nonbinary pals. There IS another chapter and it is written, just needs a little editing first :)  
> I'm living vicariously thru Adora in this chapter.


	5. what you're here for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its the smut. thats it.

Catra is practically dragging Kuvira through the shop and toward the staircase that leads to her apartment as she yells to Scorpia somewhere in the shop, “We’re going upstairs,” she pauses for just a moment, “to look at some of my drawings. Think you’ll be good for an hour-” Catra looks at Kuvira before adding, “or two?” 

Scorpia responds from the front of the shop, “no problems boss, it's your day off anyways. That’s what I’m here for!”

As soon as Catra closes her front door Kuvira is pinning her against it. She gives into the rough kiss as she finds her backsliding up the door as Kuvira starts to pick her up again. Catra starts to palm at her shoulders, feeling the rigid muscles work as Kuvira holds her steady. 

The sound of a dish being placed in the sink makes Catra pause-  _ oh right, Adora _ . And just on cue, with Catra still pinned against the wall, Adora walks out from the kitchen and stops when she sees the two of them in that position, “wassup?” 

Kuvira gently lets Catra down from against the door. Without saying a word she walks over to Adora and starts to shove her towards the exit. Adora starts to protest, saying she and Catra still need to talk about her night or something like that as Kuvira slams the door in her face. 

Kuvira looks like she’s about to maul Catra where they stand as three soft knocks hit the door. Kuvira opens it to see Adroa still standing there, “Can I at least get my jacket to cover this,” she says while pointing to her hickey-covered neck.

Catra walks into the kitchen where Adora’s quarter-zip is hanging on the back of a chair. She throws it out the door and into Adora’s face saying, “Turn the shop music up for me when you go downstairs,” before slamming the door in her face a second time. 

From the other side of the door, Adora says rather loudly, “Okay, and we’ll trade stories when you’re done. Call me after!

Kuvira wastes no time, b-lining towards Catra, she grabs her by the hips and pulls her up onto the kitchen table. Kuvira starts to bite and nip at Catra’s neck and slowly moves her hands up and down Catra’s thighs. She wraps her legs around her waist and pulls Kuvira closer, using her hands to get under Kuvira’s shirts, “Why the fuck is your shirt,” Catra sucks hard on Kuvira’s upper lip before finishing, “tucked in so stiff?”

Kuvira quickly grabs Catra’s wrists and pins them down in her lap as she kisses up Catra’s neck then whispers in her ear, “Now, now kitten,” Kuvira moves her hand slowly up Catra’s arm and past her shoulder, all the way to her jaw, “That is not how this works.” Her grip tightens a little as she pulls Catra’s face towards her and bites on her lip, pulling away slowly. 

Catra lets out a small moan and Kuvira doesn't want anything more than to hear it over and over, so she bites again but moves her hand down to Catra’s throat and applies a little pressure. She whispers on Catra’s lips, “this is how it's going to go kitten, you’re gonna be a good girl and do exactly what I say.”

“What makes you think I’ll listen?” Catra barely breaths, “I haven’t been known to do what I’m told.” Catra’s pupils are blown so wide there is barely any color left. Kuvira can see the desperation reflecting back at her. 

“Oh, you will listen and do what you’re told. I always get what I want.” Kuvira smirks, “Now I’m going to get you all hot and bothered, and soaking wet. Then,” Kuvira nibbles at Catra’s ear “I’m gonna fuck the living shit out of you until you are begging me to stop,” there is a hiss at the end of her voice that sounds like a promise. 

Catra lets out another moan, louder this time. She wastes no time to move her hands slowly up Kuvira’s chiseled abs and keeps going until she reaches her jaw and tugs her face towards her. “You better not fucking lie to me.” 

Kuvira chuckles “Oh sweetheart- a gentleman never lies,” Kuvira then dives in and starts kissing Catra hard and rough, like she is trying to devour her, it makes Catra moan into her mouth. Catra’s hands start to explore the ridges of Kuvira’s torso, kneading the pads of her fingers into the taut skin. Her tongue runs across Kuvira’s teeth and then bites her lip hard to suck. Kuvira responds by gripping her ass tight and pulling away to dive back into Catra’s neck, planning on leaving more than one mark. Kuvira forces another moan out of Catra’s mouth when she bites down hard on the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. 

“Christ-” Catra lets out, her hands wrapping around Kuvira’s back to pull them closer together. She frees her hand to grab Kuvira’s face and forces her into another kiss, her mouth holding hers down in a vice. Catra holds still for a moment and Kuvira follows her lead, they both hold there as their breaths start to synchronize. Kuvira starts to kiss her, slowly increasing the pressure again. Catra starts to descend down Kuvira’s throat, nipping at her and flicking her tongue against the spot behind her ear. Kuvira lets out a throaty groan and readjusts her grip as Catra secures her legs around her waist. 

Kuvira lifts Catra up off the counter, “Bed… where?” she stammers out while Catra continues to skim her lips down her neck and across her throat.

“The last door on the right,” Catra tells her. Kuvira maneuvers them out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the door. She moves her left arm underneath Catra as she uses her other hand to open the door with ease. 

Kuvira kicks the door shut behind them, slamming Catra against it, her left arm still holding her as she uses her right to undo Catra’s overalls. She pulls her sweater up with one hand, Catra raises her arms to help and is impressed how fast and smooth Kuvira rips the sweater off. Kuvira stops in her tracks because- 

Catra. Is. Not. Wearing. A. Bra. 

Kuvira is borderline drooling while Catra giggles “Are you going to stare or-” Catra was cut off by Kuvira diving in teeth first at her nipple, rolling her tongue, and biting down gently, “Harder,” Catra breathes and Kuvira complies, biting down. Catra’s hand flies to the back of Kuvira’s head and grabs a handful of hair, Kuvira moans on Catra’s nipple and she licks the bud oh so slow. Catra takes a sharp breath, she pulls Kuvira away from her chest, “This is great and all but- Bed. Now.” Catra says her face flushed and eyes glazed and focused.

“Read my mind,” Kuvira says with a low and hungry voice, she moves them from the door to the bed, Kuvira slowly places Catra onto the mattress as she starts pulling her overalls off. Once they finally are shaken off and kicked to the floor Kuvira looks down and-

Catra. Is. Not. Wearing. Underwear.

“Fuck,” Kuvira says under her breath. 

“If you keep getting distracted I might have to do all the fucking myself,” Catra glares at Kuvira.

“Do it,” her eyes tightened with demand, “Touch yourself for me,” Kuvira says, face starting to flush.

“W-what?,” Catra stutters.

“You fucking heard me, sweetheart,” Kuvira says, stepping forward and standing in between Catra’s legs and using her knees to spread hers further. “Touch yourself, I want to watch you touch yourself for me.” 

“I-” Catra gasps as Kuvira slowly glides her hands up Catra’s thighs, “Ahh,” Catra moans. Kuvira keeps trailing up her torso and back down her arms, gripping Catra’s wrist and guiding it towards her center. 

“I said,'' she presses Catra’s hand harder into her core, “Touch yourself.” Kuvira removes her hands from Catra’s and places it next to her head and lets the other slide up to her hip to play little circles around it. “Are you going to listen, or are we going to stop?” Kuvira starts to back away, but Catra grabs onto her collar.

“Where the fuck do you think you are going,” she bores her eyes into Kuvira’s as she traces Kuvira’s lips then pushes two fingers into Kuvira’s mouth, she willingly takes the digits into her mouth and swirls her tongue around them. Catra bites her lip and then murmurs “Fuck,” Kuvira then sucks and lathers her tongue even more on Catra’s fingers. Catra takes her fingers out and moves her now wet fingers to her core and starts circling her clit.

Kuvira's mouth slightly opens, looking down at what Catra is doing and says, "Good girl. Now keep doing that until I say otherwise.” Kuvira moves to Catra’s neck and starts her trail of bruises along her throat, Catra lets out a sharp moan as she moves faster circles around her clit, Kuvira notices and quickly grabs Catra by the throat, "I didn’t say you could go faster. I don’t want you to rush this,” Catra slows the pace down, “Yes Papi.” 

Kuvira groans, “I like that” she loosens her grip on Catra’s throat, “Now move inside, I want you to feel yourself.” She whispers in Catra’s ear. Catra obeys and moves her fingers down to her opening and slides a finger into herself and slowly pumps in and out. “Good girl,” Kuvira says, voice thick with want. “Now another,” Catra moans as she places another finger inside herself. “Just like that, such a good girl for me,” Kuvira starts kissing along Catra’s neck, “So obedient,” she moves down her neck to her collar bone. “Making all these sweet noises for me,” she starts trailing Kisses and licks down Catra’s chest until she reaches one of Catra’s nipples and slowly sucks and licks, Catra lets out a sharp moan, “Damn, you are so fucking sexy,” Kuvira moves her lips lower to Catra’s nape of her stomach then drags her teeth down lower to her groin, Kuvira places a hand on Catra’s wrist and pulls it away from herself, Catra lets out a whimper but doesn’t say anything, Kuvira then kisses down Catra’s inner thigh and around her lips, almost but not quite where Catra needed her.

“Please,” Catra begs. Kuvira moves her mouth to hover over Catra’s entrance, she lets out a hot breath that sends a shiver throughout Catra’s body. “Fu-” Catra was cut off by a slow and feather-light stroke of Kuvira’s tongue on her core. Catra bucks her hips forward to try and get closer to Kuvira for more pressure, but Kuvira pulls away slightly to keep the pressure light. Catra groans loudly and places her hands in Kuvira’s hair and fists it, pulling her in until she gets the pressure she needs. 

“Ahh!” Catra lets out a loud moan, all the control Kuvira had completely vanished, Kuvira moves her hands under Catra’s thighs to her lower back, and grips on to her tight and pulls her closer and she runs her tongue through her folds with a mission to taste every part of Catra, mapping her, breathing her in, Kuvira slowly moves her tongue to Catra’s swollen nub and flattens her tongue on it with a wide slow lick.

“Nnngghh! Fuck!” Catra chokes out, Kuvira moves one hand from Catra’s lower back up her side to her toned and tense stomach, dragging her blunt nails down her stomach making Catra arch her back. Kuvira looks up at Catra watching her arch her back and drink in the scene in front of her, Kuvira groans into Catra’s hot core, making Catra throw her head back and loosen her grip on Kuvira’s hair to weave her fingers into it for a better grip of her, pulling Kuvira’s hair just enough to get her attention. lifting her head back up she looked Kuvira in the eyes in the most hungry way.

“Inside, now,” and Kuvira complies, with her other hand then pulls it out from where it was gripping and positioning Catra’s lower back, down her ass, up her thigh as she caresses Catra’s inner thighs a little. Catra groans in frustration as she tugs on Kuvira’s hair again, Kuvira just smirks as she glides her fingers to Catra’s folds and pulling her mouth away from her core, so she can lather her fingers in Catra’s wetness, she starts moving small circles around Catra’s clit before she dives right inside of catra firm and sure of herself. Catra lets out a shrieking moan at the feeling of Kuvira’s fingers filling her. Kuvira then starts to slowly pump her fingers in and out of Catra, she is so tight around her fingers it makes Kuvira let out a small moan. She looks up at Catra to see her eyes lidded and biting her lip, flushed down her neck and chest. Kuvira’s smirk turns into a wide grin when she moves her hand from Catra’s stomach to her breast and says, “Relax for me, kitten,” right at the end of that her mouth latch onto Catra’s clit and started slowly sucking and flicking her tongue, while her free hand grabs onto her breast and rolling her nipple between her fingers. Catra’s panting gets faster and louder.

“Faster…” Catra breaths out, Kuvira starts to move faster and harder into Catra. “NNGGHH!!” Catra lets out a guttural moan, arching her back and slowly moving her hips to the rhythm of Kuvira’s thrusting. Kuvira curls her fingers so that she is pressing against her front walls. It was almost instant, Catra tensed up and let out a screaming moan before her body went limp, her core pulsing around Kuvira’s fingers and she slowed down her thrusting and helped Catra ride out her orgasim. “Fuck…” Catra breaths out panting hard. Kuvira slowly pulls her fingers out and places them on Catra’s lips then slowly pushes them into her mouth, Catra immediately starts swirling her tongue around Kuvira’s fingers and then grabs onto her wrist to push her finger deeper into her mouth sucking on them as she pulls her wrist back to remove them from her mouth. Kuvira moves up a little so she can reach Catra’s lips, kisses each corner of Catra’s lips then slowly and softly kisses her groaning.

As the kiss deepens Catra smiles into her lips then bites her bottom lip. “My turn.”

Kuvira laughs this time then clears her throat to say “Uh not gonna happen…” she gives her a sheepish smile “Sorry?..” 

Catra just stares into her emerald eyes and whispers “ No it’s fine, I totally get it…” Kuvira sighs, she moves to sit up but Catra grabs onto the collar of her shirt, “Where do you think you are going?” pulling Kuvira closer to her so her mouth is by her ear, she whispers. “I never said I was done.” Kuvira lets out a shaky breath then turns her head to look at Catra, but right, when she does Catra, swings her leg and flips them so she is straddling Kuvira looking down at her with a smirk on her face. 

Grabbing onto Kuvira’s military fucking tucked shirt she bores her eyes into Kuvira’s. “Now loosen your fucking pants and untuck this fucking shit so I can ride you.” Kuvira doesn’t know what comes over her but she blushes and without batting an eyelash starts unbuttoning her shirt and unbuckling her belt following orders. Catra gets off of Kuvira and walks over to her nightstand and opens her bottom drawer, reaching into the back of it pulling out a maroon dildo attached to a black leather strap, along with black leather cuffs. 

Kuvira’s eyebrows shoot up. “Uhhh, and what do you think you’re going to do with those?” she says anxiously.

Catra chuckles lightly and god dammit does it get to Kuvira, “This is for you to put on,” she lifts the strap, “and this is for me to put on you.” she lifts the cuffs up smirking. 

Kuvira relaxes, then raises an eyebrow, “Why do I need to be cuffed?” 

Catra drops the strap on Kuvira’s lap then moves closer to her ear to whisper. “I fucked myself for you as you told me to, now it’s your turn to fucking listen,” she brushes a loose hair behind Kuvira’s ear and kisses her cheek pulling back to make eye contact. “Don’t worry I won’t do anything to you if that’s what you are worried about.” Kuvira just shakes her head as she basically rips her shirts off and removes all her clothing but her sports bra and boxer briefs, then stands up to put the strap on. Catra licks her own lips looking down at Kuvira’s sculpted body almost drooling. 

“Are you going to sit there and drool all day or are you going to fucking ride me?” Catra shakes her head then points to the headboard of the bed.

“Move up closer to there.” Kuvira follows orders laying down propped on her elbows waiting for Catra. Crawling onto the bed. Catra can’t help but slide her hands up Kuvira’s thighs, at the touch Kuvira slightly tenses. Catra looks up at her and straddles her, placing her hands on Kuvira’s Greek goddess shoulders, she pushes her back and kisses her. Kuvira moves her hands to Catra’s waist and moans into her mouth when she feels Catra’s wetness on her abdomen. Catra slowly starts to grind on Kuvira’s rock hard abs, and Kuvira helps her by moving her hands to her hips and pulling her down on them harder to get more friction, Catra moans at the extra pressure feeling herself starting to get worked up again, as much as she likes what's happening it’s not what she needs. Catra grabs onto Kuvira’s wrists and places them above her head, she pulls away for a second to grab the cuffs, “If you aren’t comfortable with it we don’t need to do it.” Kuvira takes a few seconds to think about it and just nods, Catra grins, wrapping the leather straps onto Kuvira’s wrists and buckling them. When she is done Kuvira goes to cup Catra’s breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples. Catra bites her lip but grabs the chain to the cuffs and hooks it onto the hook right above her headboard. 

“Is that okay?” she asks, placing both hands on Kuvira’s lower abdomen. Kuvira can only nod because words are failing her right now with the sight of Catra naked straddling her. Feeling Catra getting soaking wet more and more every second. Catra moves her hand up Kuvira's perfectly sculpted abs, in between her breasts, above her sports bra, tracing her nails across her collar bone. Forgetting she is tied up, Kuvira tugs on her restraints. Catra just smirks as she pushes her hand onto the middle of Kuvira’s chest so she can lift herself up, grabbing the toy with her free hand she adjusts it and then slowly lowers herself onto it, closing her eyes and tilting her head back with a sigh. Kuvira watches as the toy slowly disappears from sight and she looks back up at Catra’s hungry eyes boring into hers. Catra slowly starts rocking back and forth in slow motions. She moves slowly, getting used to the toy stretching her walls, her breaths come out shallow and she can’t control the noises she makes. Seeing Kuvira’s muscles tense and pulling on the restraints not being able to do anything made the heat in Catra’s lower abdomen intensify and she started to gradually move faster. 

“Fuck…” Kuvira said with a shaky breath, “I can feel it…” every time Catra moved it pressed against Kuvira’s clit and it felt like Catra was actually riding her. Catra smiles to herself but doesn’t stop, it didn’t look like Kuvira minded. It made Catra move faster, Kuvira laid her head back and relaxed her arms and shoulders, just letting her feel everything for a few moments before she looked up to Catra moves up and down fast and hard, the sight of the toy appearing and then disappearing in a rhythm that she full-on felt was driving her crazy. She felt the coil inside her start to tighten, Kuvira started thrusting her hips in time with Catra which made her let out a high-pitched moan, Kuvira was using every muscle in her body to help her thrust harder and faster into Catra while being restrained. Catra placed both hands on Kuvira’s shoulders panting.

“Fff-fuck!” Catra barely let out, squeezing her eyes shut and making her grip on Kuvira tighten, “I-I’m...Mnnngghh almost there!” something in Kuvira snapped, but also the hook in the wall ripped out and flew across the room and hit the floor, even though Kuvira was free of the hook her wrists were still chained, she moved her chained wrists behind Catra letting the cold of the chain roll down her back until Kuvira’s hands were at her waist, Kuvira could feel Catra shiver at the cool metal touching her. Getting a steady firm grip on Catra’s hips, Kuvira used all her strength to slam their hips together faster and harder than before. There was only the sound of heavy breathing and the wet smacking noise of their bodies meeting. Catra’s whole body went tense on the verge of her release, Kuvira let go of her hips and slid the chain up Catra’s back and over her, then frantically unbuckling one wrist released and not restricted, quickly grabbed Catra and pulled the toy out of her, Catra whined at the loss of feeling full. Kuvira then flipped them so Kuvira was on top, she wasted no time and slid the toy back into Catra who let a moan slip. Kuvira kept the previous pace just railing into Catra whose chest was heaving and letting loud moans out. Kuvira started biting and sucking at Catra’s pulse point and roaming her hands everywhere she couldn’t earlier. Catra grabbed at the back of Kuvira’s head and brought their lips together. It was sloppy and wet, but it was the connection Catra needed. 

Then Catra’s entire body went tense and she felt her limbs go numb. Pulling away from the kiss and wrapping her arms around Kuvira, she continued to rearrange her guts, holding on for dear life. Then she felt Kuvira’s body tense and shuddered, her rhythm stuttered a little but kept pushing, this sends Catra over the edge, something inside her snapped and she let out a scream digging her nails into Kuvira’s shoulders then going limp. Kuvira heard a gushing sound and something wet hit her lower abdomen and trickle down her thighs. Kuvira helps her come down from her orgasm, slowly pumping in and out, and finally pulling out. She sits back on her haunches and looks down and everything is wet and soaked, Catra fucking squirted, and it was everywhere. Kuvira grabbed the nearest thing, which was her turtleneck, and started wiping everything down then looked up at Catra, she looked so fucking good, flushes from her face all the way down her chest, glistening with sweat, her fingers tangled in her hair as her chest heaves up and down. Her eyes closed, she looked so spent. 

Kuvira starts taking the strapon off and throws it to the side. She moves down to start kissing up Catra’s thighs. Catra lets out a whimper, she is sensitive as fuck after what happened. Kuvira keeps kissing up her thigh and up to Catra’s core to slide her tongue into her folds as she licks her juices up. She kisses Catra’s clit and moves up her stomach, kissing each nipple and up to her collar bone, neck, and jawline. Kuvira nibbles at her ear lobe then kisses it. Catra comes to and places two hands on either side of Kuvira’s face looking into her eyes, then slowly slots their lips together this time. The kiss was slow and soft, not like the others they had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay gremlins, I'm done with this fic. I hope you enjoyed the crossover Lesbain villains who just want to be loved.   
> Thank you, Babs, for the help with this fic- 
> 
> Enjoy sinners


End file.
